Change Of Fates
by Smileykat12
Summary: *Sequel to Inevitable Fate* Bridget has so far escaped from the Presidents threats and lived happily with her father and boyfriend for a year. Except for the fact she was reaped and is now heading into the Hunger Games with one of her best friends who is also her boyfriend's sister. What's the worst that could happen?
1. Chapter 1: Back Again

**A/N: Welcome, welcome! This is the sequel to Inevitable Fate! I'm sorry for the wait and I know it's short :/ Hope you like it!**

* * *

_What the hell have you done Peyton? _

_Of all the stupid crap you've done this is suicide! What are you thinking! I know I have very little chance of surviving but only one person comes out! One of us has to die if the other doesn't but both of us could have the same fate!_

I didn't speak to anyone for the rest of the journey to the Capitol. When we got there I was ushered away by a group of stylists to where I'm prepped. They clean me and pluck every hair from my body for hours before they start on my makeup. I'm given dark smokey eyeshadow and dark burgundy lips. Cleopatra enters the room with a sorrowful look for about two seconds before it's replaced by an emotionless mask. She forces me into an ugly mining suit that's much too big and she powders slight black dust on my clear skin. This outfit is so original... Note sarcasm.

It's the same tribute orders and marching as always. The same boring speech welcoming the tributes to the Capitol is said by Snow as I put on a brave face and smile and wave to the possible sponsors. They cheer and clap as we exit and I even sneak in a few winks and blows of kisses. The carriages pull back into the bottom of the training center and Ash and I get off. Before Effie and dad make us go back upstairs I run over to the group of District 11 tributes and mentors. I spot the exact person I want to see right now.

I sneak up from behind and motion the others to be quiet. I lightly tap on their shoulder. The familiar deep blue eyes find mine as he turns around. His face stretches out into a grin and pulls me by the waist and spins me around, making me giggle.

"I've missed you." He breathes out and I let out an airy laugh.

"I've missed you, too." I whisper and lightly kiss him. I stare into his eyes and get lost. _I know I'm a walking cliché._

I get snapped out of my reverie by a slight giggle that I know too well. I turn to its source and frown and I get one in return. Both our eyes well up with tears and I hug her tightly. I take in a shaky breath before I give her a shake of my head.

"What the hell have you done Peyton?" I choke out.

"I couldn't let you go alone. Word had gotten round that you were reaped and I couldn't let you suffer without anyone! You'd be the first target!" She replied shakily back.

"You're a Goddamned _idiot_." My words come out as a humorless chuckle.

"Bridget? Peyton?" I small voice whispers from behind me.

"Not now. Twelfth in an hour." I say shortly before giving Renée a quick hug when I turn around and leave. Let's hope they get my message clearly.

I quickly speed off and into the elevators. I luckily only share it with a mentor from Five so no words are bothered to be exchanged. When I reach our floor I ignore my dad's concerned look and find my room from last summer.

I take a quick shower to scrub off all the black powder and makeup. I scrub my hair and face before even thinking of turning the shower off. I step on the mat and wrap a towel around me and securing it at the top. I brush my teeth and hair. I walk back to my room and pull out a pair of Capitol blue plaid pajamas, putting them on, and shove my feet into a pair of blue slippers and my arms into a grey sweater.

I creep into the living room of our floor and see my two best friends. I smile sadly to them and motion for them to follow me. I lead our little group up the roof where the wind is strong and will cover our conversation.

"So you got the message." I point the obvious out.

"No dip. It wasn't that hard to figure out." Peyton sniggers.

"You're a moron." I tell her with a smile as my throat closes.

"And you're the president's target. What's new?" She tells me sassily.

"Can I ask one question?" Renée speaks up but doesn't wait for us to reply. "What were you thinking Peyton? This is suicide."

"I wasn't going to let one of my best friends die as I stood and watched." The District 11 tribute chokes out. A tear rolls down my cheek as I think of her as a tribute.

"So you thought it'd be a good idea to follow her to an arena where 24 kids go in and only 1 comes out?" My tone is slightly belittling.

"My problem was, I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry." Peyton starts to sob.

"I didn't think my first year of mentoring would involve my two best friends as my district's enemy." Renée sobs also.

"Promise me neither of you will give up. Promise me you'll fight until the last minute and you'll work together." Renée demands and we nod before attacking each other in a group hug.


	2. Chapter 2: The Competition

Bridget:

"-You may begin." Atala finishes her speech and every district takes off in different directions.

I stick with Ash as per Haymitch's request and Peyton and I have agreed to stay away from each other so we don't look like we will form an alliance in the arena. We also decided to start a fight on another day so it looks like we hate each other. All of this Games talk has me jittery.

"Let's go to the disguise station. You never know what you'll need to do." I tell the Seam boy with a small smile and he nods.

He's going to disguise me as a tree first so as he works on my arm I take a look at the other tributes and here's how they look.

One- The girl, Gleam, looks timid but I wouldn't put it past her to be acting. The boy, Malkin, is ruthless from head to toe. Both seventeen.

Two- Both the girl, Lana, and the boy, Ashlar, look like killing machines. Both seventeen year old volunteers.

Three- The girl, Techa, looks deep in thought as she stares at the weapons as though calculating them. The boy, Dayta, is associating himself with the poisonous fruits. They're both taking initiative and being smart. She's thirteen and he's fifteen.

Four- Marena looks cocky as she fashions knots into a net and Dylan seems to be doing what I am, sizing people up. Seventeen and sixteen.

Five- The girl, whose name I can't remember, doesn't look very comprehensive with a bow but Atom seems to be very good with a sword. Fifteen and sixteen.

Six- neither look much like they know what they're doing and they weren't memorable enough to remember their names.

Seven- Aspen and Rowan. Johanna introduced us this morning and they could be pretty good allies. She's fifteen and he's fourteen.

Eight- Lacey seems like she could be quick in response but I can't remember the boy's name. She's seventeen an he's thirteen.

Nine- Another pair that are likely to be a blood bath death. Miller and Maizie, twins. Fourteen.

Ten- Eve might survive with her small stature that would be easy to hide as a twelve year old, she seems fast but it's unlikely Angus will survive. Both twelve, a saddening tragedy.

Eleven- Peyton. Allies. Thorn, possible allies. Simple. Both sixteen.

Twelve- Me and Ash who could survive but we will be targets.

After assessing everyone, I go back to work on the station. This is stupid, I'm never going to use this and I don't even think I'll need to be disguised! I'm not that fast so they'll kill me before I have a chance to create one. I quickly pull Ash over to the berries station with District 3 and flash both the tributes a small smile as we go to working out what is poisonous and what isn't.

The whole first part of the day feels like a waste of my time. I know the berries, I don't need disguising, and I can't show what I know with knives until I'm assessed. My thoughts swirl around in annoyance as I grab my lunch and stalk over to the corner of the room with Ash.

We are silent the whole time so I'm left to my thoughts.

I know I can make it out alive. I've been training for it but what if it comes down to Peyton and myself? I can't kill her! Preston would hate me (and I'd hate myself) and I know she couldn't kill me because, well, Preston would hate her. Peyton has become like a sister to me over the past year and it would kill me just to have to see her die much less if I were the cause. But this is the Hunger Games. Nothing matters as long as those Capitol people get their entertainment.

After our lunch break is over, I lead Ash to the fire making station which won't just help him because I'm not all that good at it either. I first help Ash with memorizing all the things he needs to make a fire with if he isn't supplied with matches and once he has that mostly down we start to make the fires ourselves. I'm concentrating so hard that I'd don't pay attention to the body that has appeared beside me.

"You need to have more friction for it to spark." The voice of a boy in my ear makes me jump. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine." I give the boy, Dylan from District 4, a small smile as I do as he suggested and it works! I grin at him. "Thanks. I'm Bridget."

He takes my outstretched hand and gives it a quick shake. "No problem, I'm Dylan."

I nod for a second before turning back to give a quick glance at my successful fire. I feel Dylan turn to face my fire as well and something about his rigid posture tells me he didn't come over to exchange pleasantries. As his hazel eyes flash to mine and back to the fire, I know I'm right.

"What would you say if I offered you an ally?" He whispers but his body language suggests to others that he's just instructing me on my fire so I try to make my body language say the same.

"Just one? Or are you meaning one district?" I question him with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Marena hates you." The boy answers in a round about way.

"I couldn't tell from the glares she's been shooting my way all day." I roll my brown eyes at him.

"So why'd you ask?" He makes the question sound as though he's calling me an idiot.

"To make sure it wasn't a ploy. She can't hide her feelings as well as she thinks." I shrug just enough for someone paying attention to notice but after glancing around the room I know that no one is paying attention to us.

"She may want our mentor to kill her before she's even in the arena but I'd like to stay on Finnick and Renée's good side, thank you very much. Besides, I can tell you're pretty good and it's better to keep you as an ally than risk you killing me the first chance you get."

"Alright, I like your honesty. You have yourself an ally."

**A/N It has been a year ... Alright, 2 years. I'm really sorry but dang life can get hectic! I'm trying to update, slowly but surely! Thanks for the patience! I've had to redo my AS Level (personal choice I didn't have to) because I didn't like my grades. (AS level exams are the equivalent of junior year for those of you who are American)**


End file.
